jordonvshollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Noel
﻿ ﻿ "Hi.....I'm Noel''"''- Noel in Golden Ticket Shahira﻿ ﻿ Noel (Amber Anple) is one of the main characters in Jordon Vs Hollywood. Noel is adapted in this series with two (Two) and sometimes would go full name of Noel Cookies. With the last name of Cookies. As Jordon asked for her name and she said ''Noel Cookies''. Also she says I have two dads. In the episode Noel's family it showed this prove of Noel. She even has an adapted baby brother named Zachary. Her fathers played as Elton John and David Furnish. Appearance *'Eye Color': Dark brown, violet purple, carribean blue, grass green *'Hair Color': Yellowish blonde *'Trademark': Hyper, ADHD, inpatient restless behavior Noel is 5'4" ft. Her natural hair color was said not to really be blonde but she dyed her hair color. Her original hair color is unknown. Noel also in different episodes appears to have each time a different eye color. In season 1 throughout her eye color was said to be dark brown. Then in season 2 it was seen to be carribean blue and violet purple color. In season 3 it was both dark brown and a pure grass green color. BackGround Noel seems to be one of the happiest, hyperist, thoughtfullest character in the series. She always happy and never seems to get mad, sad or angry. For example in the Pilot episode when first meeting Jordon she said to her Don't you feel upset and Noel responds to a calm tone. Noel also does anything for her friends. She is also very hyper she tends to get a little jumpy when she is excited. It was said that Noel has ADHD but most fans fans do not think, and that her act of behavior and random thoughts she shares out might bee who and how she is. She is hyper and restless to nonstop settling down. Most fans like her also friendly, funny, and hyper act and take that quiet normally than usual. She also tends to forget a bit of things as quickly as possible espacially how she is very distacted when it comes to conversation but will only listen when about herself and when she's invole. She said in the Pilot episode that she had an accident while being put up in adoption and bumped her head really hard then rushed to the hospital. She was raised with two dads. (David Furnish and Elton John). But this make her a really unique character and a really different and unusual character. Amber Anple dyed her hair yellow-blonde because of how she felt about the color and that was her favorite color at the time. And besides Robert D. Jonneys said that her hair color was a perfect hair color for her character Noel. Noel is very kind and when she friendly her mood kind of has it's upside - downs because she can get really disappointed or even mad but not as tempered. Through out the series Noel has got in a disappointed and mad mood with Jordon. First about when Jordon wasn't playing nice with her family and how they were, but Michael and Julie did they excat samething but just didn't admit it, and when Jordon kissed Josh during a contest between each other. Noel was then later after to forgive Jordon (even though Julie didn't ay so). This also proved Noel was forgivable. Noel seems to also not be very easy to be around with out getting emotionaly hurt. As much as Noel is a great friend she also tends to not give good advice and be good to hang around. She is distracted when to be in a conversation and doesn't some what tend to listen to what people have to sometimes say to her. Through this she has been said to actually have some good and smart personality in her. Great sense of humor, and knows when things are good at the time. Like in Michael's Best Noel seen to be laughing and giggling when Jordon broke her nose then after she realized she got hurt she then knew that it wasn't funny and stopped right away, and by saying: "That's not that really fun". Like she knew and was smart to know when something was right to laugh at. Noel is really has issuses sometimes like in her web video profile at Starconnection.com/Jordonvshollywood/phpx.?/er/index.php?title_video_profile?20%noel. Noel didn't know the answer to that question, she said that she was rushed to the hospital, and that the doctors didn't know what was wrong with her either. Noel tends to be in a relationship with the Dickison brother Vick. They're first episode together was in Noel's In Love in that episode it proved that the whole time Vick and Noel had a crush on each other. Although, the first time the couple was introduce the seen was a bit more unusual than with Michael and Julie. But they're relationship is still strong and healthy just like their personality. Vick and Noel at times like to talk about things that they both could like in commin', but tend to not do it in front of Nick, and because they wouldn't want him to get easily jealous. Noel cares about Vick alot as an example is staded in No More Dickison as Nick has done so much more than Vick she wanted to prove that not everything and she even started her proof by kissing Vick. After that kiss they had with each other it was very easy to tell that Noel would start to have a crush on Vick. Also Noel's very eciting Relationship With Others Category:Jordon Preston Category:Julie Jackson Category:Noel's Gallery Category:Noel's Birthday Party Category:Noel's View Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Girl Category:Females Category:Sullivan Studios